


Birthday Unsurprise

by SavvyLittleMinx



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bags, Birthday, Boots - Freeform, Friendship, Other, Shenanigans, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: Rose decides to take her hand at birthday shopping for the Birthday Enforcer. She bribes Rhapsody into going with her. Hilarity ensues because...well, this IS Team R&R – where everything BUT 'rest and relaxation' happen.





	Birthday Unsurprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for August's birthday. It's just now making it's way here. XD What can I say? I love this Enforcer. ❤

“Oooo, what about this one!? They'd like this one, right?” Rose held up the cloak above her head for Rhapsody to see. It was royal purple with lilac flowers around the neck and end trimmings of the garment.

“Nah, less flowers. More drama.” Rhapsody made a face, shaking her head as she went back to looking through garments.

Rose sighed, putting it back down. “That's the fifth one you've rejected. I mean, I know you've known them longer but were really all of these a n---”

“Yes, really. All of them were a no.” Rhapsody shot her a half smile and a wink. “It'll be ok, Flowers. You'll find something that they love and if all else fails? You can just make it yourself.”

“Ooooor I could bribe my bestest best buddy to make it for me,” Rose finished her pleading by batting her eyes, cupping her hands together as she made her way toward her friend. “Plllllease, Music~ I need something that will make them happy.”

“ _Mais la_ , let me ask you something. What makes you think you're not included on that list?”

Rose pouted, crossing her arms as she ticks off the reasons. “They scowl more than usual when I come into the office, they make snide remarks at my report decorations, when I come back from missions they always say that 'it's about bloody time'.” She looked rather defeated when she got to the last point and Rhapsody's heart couldn't help but go out to her.

“It never occurred to you that maybe it's just bluster?”

“So much of it though?” Rose bit her lip, looking at her. “Maybe I'm being too forward? Maybe this is a horrible idea and will make them dislike me more than they already do. Forget it. We're not shopping anymore.”

Rhapsody sighed through her nose, stopping her from going past by holding out her arm. “Easy, Flowers. Don't give up just yet. How about this: what about...” She looked around, giving a satisfied smile when her eyes landed on a stall with boots. “There. Let's go over there and see if we can't get them some new boots. Wine is always good too. You've been studying about it like I told you, yes?” Rhapsody raised an eyebrow, tilting her friend's head up to look at her.

Rose sighed, nodding her confirmation. “Yes, yes. Aging and all that good stuff. Say, do they like to read?” She brightened as she shot Rhapsody the question, completely missing the color draining from her face.

Rhapsody bit her lip, looking away as she recalled exactly _what_ they like to read and _how_ she found out. “Mmmm, nope. I can't say they do, _cher_. We'll just stick with wine and shoes this year, yeah?” She desperately hoped Rose would drop it as August's threat started to echo in her mind.

“Oh. Oh, ok then!” Rose's smile returned as she practically bounced to the shoe stall with Rhapsody in tow. Glancing around, she recalled the types of shoes that August wore daily. Rose hoped to find them something similar that they could wear everyday or maybe just something that they could wear when they weren't feeling good to help lift their mood.

Rhapsody breathed a sigh of relief as Rose started to become occupied with the shoes. She meant the offer she made to Rose: if nothing could be found for August that was already made then she would make a really nice bag, ask Ezra to enchant it like her traveling gear, and let Rose give it to August. On that thought, she started looking at a stall that held fabric and leather.

Rhapsody had picked out their birthday gift weeks ago but Rose, having just arrived into town a month ago, didn't have a lot of time left. She thought it was precious the way Rose practically fell for August at first sight. Covering her mouth to stifle a laugh, it felt like yesterday when Rose pulled her to the side after August left the room and demanded to know everything about them. She promised to help her learn everything she could about them. Which is how Rhapsody got roped into shopping during her only off day for the week. Rose had come by earlier that morning with a breakfast bribe in hand and asking about presents.

Rose continued to look around until she gasped, jumping up and down when she found what looked to be the perfect pair. She quickly took them to the owner of the stall to ring them up, even going so far as to hug them as she happily made her way to where Rhapsody was standing with her own purchase in hand. “Lookie, lookie~! I found the perfect---what'd you buy?” Her excitement on pause as she tried to peek into Rhapsody's bag.

Fighting a laugh, she cleared her throat and gave her friend a winning smile. “You'll see in a moment. Show me the boots.”

Rose beamed as she took them out of the bag. They were the same color purple as August's coat. A lighter purple colored the designs that were etched all over the thigh-high boots. Rhapsody could clearly see dragons and what looked like a fight going on between them. These were very, very intricate. The tailoring was exceptional. These screamed August.

“Girl, you did real good!” Rhapsody grinned at her friend, then ran her fingers lightly over the boots. “I'm gonna have to remember to come back and see this vendor myself.”

“I agree. We could pick out a pair for you right now! I think Ezra and Finn would appreciate something like this,” Rose trailed off with her most innocent expression.

Rhapsody scoffed, putting one hand on her hip as she faced Rose. “Now hold on. This ain't about me.”

“Aw, but we're here! It could be. Think of it as payback for helping me. I'll even buy the boots!” Rose nodded enthusiastically. She was fond of Ezra and Finn, thought they would be perfect for Rhapsody after watching the three together one night during a dinner Ezra invited her to.

“Other than that, I ain't here to catch no one's eye. I'm here to work and protect people. That's enough for me.” Rhapsody started walking away, determined to ignore how her heart flutters every time she hears the name of the healer or the vampire.

Rose follows, quickening her pace until she's in step along side her friend. She sighs softly, muttering, “Can't catch what's already been caught...”

Rhapsody looks at her. “What?”

Rose smiles, blinking innocently. “What?”

She narrows her eyes in a mock glare, letting the subject drop. “I got leather for a bag. No harm in making the package look pretty. I'll swing by Ezra's shop to have it enchanted before I leave on my mission.”

Rose squealed, hugging a now laughing Rhapsody. “Thanks, Music! You're the best!”

“Yes, I know.” She blows on her nails, winking at Rose before going serious for a moment. “This next part is important, Flowers, so listen carefully. You _must_ give this to them in person.”

Rose stopped walking, biting her lip as she stared at Rhapsody who was still walking.

It took her a moment to realize she wasn't following her, doing a double take as she headed back to Rose.

Rose shook her head quickly. “No, I...you already know how we interact. I don't want to annoy them even more than I already do.” Slumping her shoulders, her eyes drifted toward the ground as her toe messed with an invisible rock.

Sighing softly, Rhapsody made her look her in the eyes. “August doesn't hate you and you don't annoy them. I've seen how they treat people they absolutely can't stand. You ain't on that list. Trust me.” Giving her a reassuring smile, she tucked her hair behind her ears and straightened up her bobbed ponytails. “They are gonna go nuts over the gift. You just...need to be you.”

Rose squinted, tilting her head as a grin slowly broke out across her face. “As subtle as a chair to the face?”

Rhapsody's laughter caused Rose to start doing the same, both women in a fit of giggles by the time she echoed the words of her dearest partner in crime. “As subtle as a chair to the face.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the hopes of catching August early, Rose did her morning routine a few hours before she was scheduled to come in. She had her reports ready and debated for several moments whether to keep the decorations on the side of them or not before saying 'screw it' and putting even more on there. It was August's birthday, dammit. If they had to look at paperwork on today of all days then it was going to look pretty.

With a satisfied nod, she gathered up the reports, their birthday gift in the bag she picked up from Ezra the night before, and the picnic basket that held a birthday breakfast. Cooking was something she was not only really good at but took pride in and was hoping that they hadn't already eaten.

With joy bouncing through her in every step, she made her way to Enforcer HQ and straight to August's office. She politely knocked, entering when a voice told her to come in.

“Good morning, Enforcer!” Putting extra cheer in her voice and making her bright smile even more radiant, she closed the door behind her and walked right up to their desk.

August was facing away from the door, pulling out a report when Rose entered. If they had to be here on today, they were glad that she was the first person they got to see. Not that they'd ever admit that out loud. August was rather baffled when they had first met her. They couldn't figure out why during the first handshake after meeting, she reluctantly let go of their hand. Or why she made her reports 'extra pretty' as she likes to call it. Or why she always took the time to ask them how they were doing.

The one thing they did know, however, was that her presence was starting to become a comfort. One that they could not grow accustomed to nor should they. Yet, the curiosity remains of wanting to know her reasoning. _Which is the thought that will probably be the end of me. It is nothing. Leave it alone._

On that note they turned around, only for surprise to register on their face. Their eyes went from her face to what she was holding a few times before they crossed their arms. “What is all of this?”

“A little birdy told me today was your birthday. Happy Birthday, Enforcer! I don't know if you've eaten yet or not this morning but I've brought you breakfast.” Rose beamed at them, setting the basket down on the side of their desk near their chair. She knew they were particular about everything on their desk and was loathe to disturb anything. “I also have my reports.” She handed them over, biting her lip at the frown that deepened when their eyes landed on them.

August glanced over them, biting the inside of their cheek to keep from smiling at not only the extra decorations along the margins of the paper but also at the 'Happy Birthday!' that seemed to be almost everywhere along the edges. “Yes, thank you. Now if that is all--”

“I also brought you a birthday gift.” The last sentence was said much softer and she wasn't looking at them when she said it, holding the bag out toward them. Rose recalled Rhapsody's words in that moment, clearing her throat and shyly looking up at August. “I hope you like it.”

August looked dumbfounded as they took the bag from her. It was a messenger bag and it matched the coat they wore most often. The Enforcer symbol was etched all over it, even the adjustable strap in a slightly lighter purple. “I...this is lovely. Thank you.” Their own voice was soft, full of gratitude as they looked at her.

Rose fought to keep from bouncing with excitement at the tone of their voice. “It gets better. Open it up, please. It's an enchanted bag so just about anything will fit in there.”

August let out an amused huff as they did just that. A pleased smile coming across their face as they removed the boots from the bag. Hearing the boots hit something on the way out, they reached back into the bag to pull out the bottle of wine. Their eyebrow slowly rose at the label, eyes pinning her to the floor. “You have most certainly outdone yourself.”

Rose slowly closed the distance between them. If she needed to be as subtle as a chair to the face? Then dammit, that's exactly what she was going to do. Getting so close to August she could smell the lavender and feel the magic radiate off of them, she gave her best come hither smile. Dropping the tone in her voice slightly, she held their gaze. “I am more than willing to outdo myself with a variety of things, _August_.”

August felt the heat rising to their face, quickly turning their head and clearing their throat as they tightened their grip on the items they were holding.

Rose fought back a grin and put distance between them again, heading for the door. “But for now, I will just settle with a 'You're welcome'. I hope you have a wonderful day, Enforcer. Oh, and by the way?”

They looked at her, setting the items desk and speaking when they could trust their voice not to crack. “Yes, Hunter?”

“I can't wait to see how amazing you make those boots look.” With a wink, she opens the door and walks out, the soft click echoing throughout the room.

August let out a breath they didn't know they were holding, shakily sitting in their chair, their eyes on the boots the entire time. _She didn't just...yes, yes she did._ August straightened in their chair, a smile gracing their face that wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

This was most certainly going to be a birthday to remember.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! Other works for WTNC that were on my writing side Tumblr will be making their way here soon. ^.^


End file.
